jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swordslayer/Archive 1
Note that I have rectified mispellings, headers, comments, signatures that were essential. Reply: Jak 3 If anyone will revert the edits it'll be me, but so far I don't mind some minor content (just as long as you keep it minor), feel free to expand on the respective articles themselves though. Mostly regarding the amount of ammo, I dunno if me and the other admin got it right. If you update it, use the maximum ammo with ugrades though. --Tim H 11:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The update should be in the weapons individual page pages not on the Jak 3 page. Try typing the names of the mods into the search bar. Jakraziel 19:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I disagree, we should keep a small amount of information about the game's main categories (weapons, vehicles, locations, etc.), however I looked again and did agree it was a little too much. Instead Swordslayer, could you make it smaller and only per color Mod? You can find the stuff you typed on the History. --Tim H 20:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay. SwordSlayer 03:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Article Move Request I see you already Moved it yourself. A little thing, specific article requests should be done on the respective articles talk page and certain specific request (ie; delete, merge, split) can be done using a template (Template:Mbox, has a small list). And regarding Precursor Temple, the article already exists under Monk Temple, but of course we discuss that at the talk page ;) --Tim H 15:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Precursor Temple stays Precursor Temple, because thats the original name. Monk Temple stays Monk Temple, its never named Precursor Temple. I dont care if you think its easier, if the game says so it stays so. Now please dont move anymore articles without discussing it first. --Tim H 13:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Featured Users Youll have to wait a day before MediaWiki (the source engine) updates, or longer, but almost always one.--Tim H 21:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Reply: The Underground The Underground and the Freedom League were never allies, mainly because they never existed in the same timeframe. Between Jak II and Jak 3 Underground and KG were reformed into New KG, shortly there after, FL. --Tim H 22:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Man! Great pictures! Where did you find them?--Tannerv95 03:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Awards There is one, but as of now there are no images that I can think off that I don't have yet. I just need to edit, resize and upload them. I currently got a ton of Jak II images (almost everything except area images) which I will upload the upcoming week. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 09:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Widgets Sorry, I have no idea how the Widgets work, I suggest you contact Wikia staff here http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact, I am sure they will be able to help you. Expect a reply back within a day. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 10:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats my job ;) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 23:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Mizo Dream Team Only if it is called Mizo's Dream Team in Jak X, otherwise we have to go with the correct spelling, even if it does sounds odd. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Jak and daxter wiki: Glitch It is most likely some odd HTML code or just a glitch, nothing I can figure either way. Give me a link to the page where it occurs? If it happens to me I'll ask Wikia staff. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 20:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Controls Article: Section If I didn't forgot; triangle to enter/exit it, R1 to fire it, left analog stick to move around. That's it. And oh, the Gun Pod is the red KG turret encountered at the Drill Platform. You use it to destroy some Metal Head Eggs amd fight a few Hover Guards and a Tanker. You come accross it real early, too. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dunno what the hell they fire in the J&D series, but I am used to call it blasts (or energy, whatever it is). The red stuff at least. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, like the red gun style blasts? Mar's Armor Wow, I can't believe we had an article on that one. One little request though, could you move the four articles into one? It is still a full set after all and I think it deserves an entire article, instead of four small ones. Also, the category should not be Devices, but instead Precursor Artifacts and Collectibles. Great job on making it though :D --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I have deleted the articles and unused images and have also removed the Jak 3 armor image is we already have one at http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/File:N_jak-final.jpg and mainly because it is a better resolution/scale/bigger size (pick something) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 15:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Reverting some of your edits Nothing against you, but Im reverting some edits here and there. A small tip, do not use links (those in the [ and ] brackets) in Infoboxes. They are disruptive as they screw up the entire look of it. And if you edit articles do not remove entire text (a la Plasmite RPG) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) There will always be links in the main text, and most likely about the things in the Infobox as well (I always try to do, at least). And if there is one missing, typing it in the search box can't hurt. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Slam Dozer / Ram Rod We are keeping two articles on it, not one combined one. If you want me to explain it, ask so, but I am right now doing some more stuff so I might reply later. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 23:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) True, I will make sure to find out what is wrong with it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 23:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Jump Jet Hey, sorry to say, I'm not digging your Jump Jet page - mainly the fact that the page is void of any information, and that you've hidden half of it anyway. My personal advice when creating pages is that you should make sure that the information in the actual body should be around 750 bytes; otherwise, it is always going to be a stub (the way I was taught). There's not much point in saying "This article will be finished at a later date" and put a placeholder; you should finish it first. Sorry if I sound like a dick for the sake of being a dick, but I'd just prefer it if we focused more on content than getting the pages up. Other than that page, nice work on your other recent edits. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 11:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Evan86 Do not go around telling people what to do Swordslayer, especially when it is useless because Evan has been inactive for months now. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 20:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Signature Could you please remove the template in your signature? Aside from the fact you did something wrong nad it just copied the entire template, it is also not allowed at all (if we move/change/edit the templateimage we will get wanted file/template problems). You can however just use the image and set it to 15px or something like that. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Fine to me. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 20:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Introducing Tannerv95 Greetings! Let me formally introduce myself. I am Tannerv95 and I have been here working along with Tim H and Jakraizel. If their is anything I can help you with please dont hesitate to ask. Thanks & God bless!--Tannerv95 03:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Crypto 137 Do you like destroy All Humans? You put Crypto 137 on your page. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 23:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Crypto rules! I only have Destroy All Humans! 2, and I'm on the part where I have to kill Kyote Bongwater but I'm stuck on the part where I have to body snatch a cop. I'm getting Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon for Christmas! You know, there's a Destroy All Humans Wiki! =D [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 21:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have the saucer yet and I only have two weapons, the Zap-O-Matic and that gun that shoots out discs. Besides, I don't use the Gene Blender that often but I'll try, and I'm pretty good at maintaining good HP. Thanks for sharing the same interest in Crypto as me, and just remember, Crypto rules, Jak rules, and Ratchet rules. See ya and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 20:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Hey! I had a fine Christmas. Did you get any new Jak or Ratchet & clank games? I didn't get any Jak & Daxter games, but I got Secret Agent Clank, Tools of Destruction and A Crack in Time for my new PS3! Unfortuanatly I had a sore throat on Christmas, but things went well. I'm practically beating R&C ACiT and I already have a platinum trophy! Anyways, good luck and I'll see ya later! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 19:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Glad that you had a good Christmas! My first Ratchet games was Size Matters which I got while ago and I got Secret agent Clank and ACit and ToD for Christmas with my new PS3! Anyways, hope youg get some more Jak games, I'm getting the first one for my birthday in January 29! --'PacBoyCraZ' (USER PAGE TALK PAGE) 20:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Edits What is up with you. Like Tannerv95 said, what are you trying to prove? That your better than everyone else? Is editing some kind of competition to you? *cough* AN Response Personally, I have no problem with you. I think you're a pretty decent editor. If you want to edit, that's fine, your choice. If you want to edit just to get ahead of Tanner, then do it, we're getting contributions anyway. As long as 90% of your recent contributions aren't adding to talk pages, I have absolutely no problem with your edits. Editing isn't a game by any means. Bearing in mind we're editing pages about a game; seems more like work, but voluntary work. But please disregard how serious everyone here is about editing. It's not as if editing is a freaking career choice; you should do it by your principles; if getting ahead of someone is your main motivation, then it's probably not the right one, but as long as you're contributing, I have no problem. Just please, please please please please please please, don't get ahead of yourself like you did with Evan. That was totally uncalled for and unprovoked. By all means keep contributing, but please don't do anything like that again. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 11:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) And regarding editing, most of your edits are 3 or more on the same pages with 2 minute intervals. Would you please start using the preview button? Otherwise theRecent Changes/history tends to get clogged/mixed. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 14:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Just one more edit untill you win the "competition" with TV95. --Morgan84 23:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC)